Przewodniki Sag/Historia Okoto
center Początek thumb|left|Okoto Tysiące lat temu, rajska wyspa Okoto została ukształtowana przez żywioły na ogromnym oceanie znanym jako Wielkie Morze. Wraz z powstaniem wyspy pojawiły się legendarne Istoty Żywiołów, będące ucieleśnieniami pierwotnych sił natury. Były to: Agil - Istota Światła, Ikir - Istota Ognia, Melum - Istota Lodu, Terak - Istota Ziemi, Uxar - Istota Dżungli, Ketar - Istota Kamienia oraz Akida - Istota Wody. Wraz ze zrodzeniem się Istot Żywiołów, na wyspie pojawił się Umarak, łowca z Cienia, którego jedynym celem stało się odnalezienie istot, schwytanie ich i wyssanie z nich mocy żywiołów. W tym celu, stworzył on armię Mrocznych Pułapek i wyruszył na łowy. Tereny skupione wokół świątyń Istot Żywiołów obfitowały w Kryształy Żywiołów, pozwalające mieszkańcom wyspy - Okotanom - ujarzmić żywioły i przelać ich moc w maski. Profesją tą zajmowali się dwaj Twórcy Masek, bracia Ekimu oraz Makuta. Sprawowali oni także pieczę nad ludem Okoto, razem z szóstką Obrońców, po jednym z każdego z plemion. Ekimu przywdziewał legendarną Maskę Kreacji, Makuta zaś nosił Maskę Kontroli. Bracia wykuwali maski dla Okotan, przestrzegając starożytnego, świętego prawa, które pozwalało na przelanie tylko jednej mocy w maskę. Łączenie mocy wiązało się z ogromnym ryzykiem, toteż zostało zakazane. thumb|Twórcy Masek - Ekimu i MakutaPrzez lata lud Okoto cieszył się pokojem i dostatkiem. Głównymi osadami na wyspie stały się Stolica oraz Miasto Twórców Masek, gdzie mieściła się siedziba dwóch braci, Wielka Kuźnia. Jednakże, ponieważ Maski Mocy wykuwane przez Ekimu były bardziej cenione niż te jego brata, w Makucie zaczynała wzbierać zazdrość, a w jego umyśle zrodził się mroczny plan, mający na celu przejęcie władzy na Okoto i przyćmienie Ekimu. Najeźdźcy Czaszek thumb|left|Kulta, lider Najeźdźców Czaszek Wieku temu, Okoto zostało najechane przez grupę barbarzyńców z dalekich lądów, znanych jako Najeźdźcy Czaszek pod przewodnictwem Kulty, z zamiarem podbicia wyspy. Do obrony Okoto stanęli Twórcy Masek oraz ówcześni Obrońcy. Udało im się pokonać najeźdźców i przepędzić ich w góry wyspy. Najeźdźcy osiedlili się w tamtejszych jaskiniach i zbudowali w nich Podziemne Miasto, które od tamtej pory stały się ich domem. Makuta, w tajemnicy przed bratem, przybył jakiś czas później do kryjówki Najeźdźców Czaszek i zawarł z nimi pakt, na mocy którego barbarzyńcy mieli stać się sługusami złego Twórcy Masek po ziszczeniu się jego planu. Zdrada Makuty Podczas jednego z odbywających się na Okoto Festiwalów Masek, Ekimu zebrał ówczesnych Obrońców w Wielkiej Kuźni i pokazał im nowe Maski Mocy, wykute z Kryształów Żywiołów dostarczonych przez Istoty. Makuta również pragnął zaprezentować coś Okotanom i przedstawił im wykute przez siebie hybrydowe maski, łączące dwie moce. Okazały się one jednak niebezpieczne i Ekimu skarcił brata za złamanie świętego prawa. Niespodziewanie, Ekimu i Obrońcom objawiły się na niebie Istoty Żywiołów. Poruszony tym omenem, Ekimu zabrał Obrońców do Świątyni Czasu, gdzie przywdział legendarną Maskę Czasu. Doznał wtedy wizji przyszłości, w której ujrzał wielki kataklizm nawiedzający Okoto oraz sześć Złotych Masek Mocy, przeznaczonych dla szóstki legendarnych Bohaterów. Gdy się ocknął, zjawił się Uxar, Istota Dżungli, i wręczył Ekimu Kryształy Dżungli. Po spotkaniu w Wielkiej Kuźni, Ekimu wysłał Obrońców po kolejne kryształy, aby mógł wykuć ujrzane w wizji maski. Po otrzymaniu Kryształów Żywiołów, Twórca Masek wykuł artefakty dla przyszłych bohaterów. Znalazł również stare, nieudane odlewy hybrydowej maski, nad którą pracował Makuta. Zaniepokojony tym, że jego brat skłamał mówiąc, że je zniszczył, Ekimu zaczął podejrzewać, że Makuta użył sześciu Kryształów Żywiołów do wzmocnienia swojego dzieła. Obrońcy i Twórca Masek natychmiast ruszyli do Stolicy, gdzie Makuta miał przedstawić swoją najnowszą maskę ludności Okoto. thumb|Walka braciKiedy przybyli na miejsce, zobaczyli, jak zły Twórca Masek przywdziewa Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy, łączącą w sobie moce sześciu żywiołów - Ognia, Wody, Ziemi, Lodu, Kamienia i Dżungli. Przywdziawszy maskę, mroczne moce zawładnęły Makutą, zmieniając jego ciało i powodując silne wstrząsy, które nawiedziły całą wyspę. Ekimu w ostatniej chwili zaatakował brata, używając swojego Młota Mocy do strącenia przeklętej maski z twarzy Makuty. Wywołało to potężną falę uderzeniową, która strąciła Maskę Kreacji z twarzy Ekimu, podzieliła Maskę Ostatecznej Mocy na sześć fragmentów, otworzyła wyrwę do Królestwa Cieni i posłała tam ducha Makuty. Ciała obu braci zapadły w wieczny sen, a kataklizm, wywołany strąceniem Przeklętej Maski, spowodował podzielenie się Okoto na sześć całkowicie zdominowanych przez żywioły Regionów. Stolica, podobnie jak Makuta, została przeniesiona do Królestwa Cieni, pozostawiając w jej miejscu jedynie Czarny Krater. Po kataklizmie, Obrońcy odnaleźli uśpione, pozbawione maski ciało Ekimu i usłyszeli szeptaną przezeń Przepowiednię Bohaterów. Zanieśli ciało Twórcy Masek do Miasta Twórców Masek i umieścili je w grobowcu na tamtejszym cmentarzu. Niedługo potem byli zmuszeni opuścić miasto, gdyż to zaczęły nawiedzać mroczne siły, kierowane esencją Makuty, która wciąż miała wpływ na wyspę. Złote Maski Mocy zostały ukryte przez Okotan w świątyniach w odpowiadających im Regionach, wierząc, że są zbyt potężne, by powierzyć je śmiertelnikom. Wykute przez Ekimu Złote Maski Jedności zostały oddane pod opiekę Istot Żywiołów i ukryte w ich świątyniach. Maska Kontroli zaś, należąca dawniej do Makuty, została ukryta w Labiryncie Kontroli nieopodal wyspy. Wezwanie Toa Czas pokoju na Okoto minął. Okotanie, zmuszeni do opuszczenia swoich dawnych domów po kataklizmie, osiedlili się w Regionach, budując tam wioski i walcząc o przetrwanie z hordą Pająków Śmierci, kontrolowanych przez Lorda Pająków Śmierci, sługusa Makuty, mającego za zadanie odnaleźć Maski Kontroli oraz Kreacji i powstrzymać kogokolwiek przed wkroczeniem do Miasta Twórców Masek. Na rok przed przybyciem Toa, archeolożka Harvali odkryła runy opisujące Istoty Żywiołów na skalnych klifach opodal Miasta Twórców Masek i zaproponowała swojemu przyjacielowi Vizunie, Obrońcy Dżungli, by zbudować most do tego miejsca, aby Okotanie mogli lepiej je zbadać. Mimo ostrzeżeń Vizuny o niebezpieczeństwie, Harvali samodzielnie zbudowała most i niedługo potem zaginęła. thumb|left|Obrońcy wzywają ToaKiedy ataki Pająków Śmierci się nasilały, Vizuna i pozostali Obrońcy - Narmoto, Obrońca Ognia, Izotor, Obrońca Lodu, Korgot, Obrończyni Ziemi, Nilkuu, Obrońca Kamienia i Kivoda, Obrońca Wody - uznali, że najwyższy czas wezwać bohaterów z przepowiedni, aby rozprawili się ze złem grasującym na wyspie. Udali się do Świątyni Czasu, gdzie, recytując Przepowiednię Bohaterów, użyli Maski Czasu, aby wysłać sygnał do gwiazd, skąd mieli przybyć legendarni wybawcy. Następnie powrócili do swych wiosek, by strzec ich przed mrocznymi siłami Makuty i czekać na przybycie bohaterów. Niedługo potem, na Okoto spadło sześć kolorowych komet, a w nich - Toa. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 2